Morning Visits
by lunar-angel66
Summary: Naruto finds a snake and Sasuke goes to retreve it from him. Sasuke finds it's a good time to play 'games'. so will naruto play?


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER ANIME ^_^

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't see him I think we lost him a gian." I said that with suck dread in my voice. Pakon had given us a lead on Sasuke, but I lost him during our fight.

"Naruto, We're going back to Kanoha. We have to report to Tsunade ASAP." Kakashi looked just as disappointed as I did.

We leaped through the trees, I was on the verge of tears. I lowered my head to wipe away tears, and I saw an andaconda following us. "Sensei I think someone or something is following us." I pointed towards the place where the snake was. It was gone and Kakashi gave me the weirdest look I've ever seen a with one eye.

"I think you need to sleep Naruto. When we get back to the village I'll report to the Hokage and you get some rest." He thought I had lost my mind hunting for that stupid Uchiha.

"Yes Sensei." I had no objections to his comands. We were back in the village and i began to walk towards my house but i saw that damn andaconda again. I walked over and picked it up. " Who's snake is this. I guess i could keep you until your owner starts to look for you." I looked around but no one in sight. The snake had hissed towards a group of trees, I rolled my eyes and just walked away back to my house.  
I was home and i was tired. I went to lie down in my bed but i forgot to feed the snake. I was up until midnight trying to figure out what the damn thing ate." What kind of of food do you want snakey. Come on be a good snakey..... UGH This is pointless!!" It hissed at me and i jumped a few feet in the air. I saw a mouse in an old bolw of ramen so i picked it up and placed in front of the snakes mouth. I was releived and disgusted when it swollowed the mouse whole............ I was going to have nightmares for day about that. I finally had a chance to lie down in my bed, and when I did i drifted off into lalaland.

I heard a knock at my door at around 3:30 in the morning, then i heard that damn snake hissing agian. When I looked up it was at the door like a dog.I heard another knock, I guess that ment i had to get up. I opened the door and saw af well-toned chest covered by a white long sleeve v-neck that went all the way down into his pants. His pants were black with a piece of blue cloth ,and a purple rope in the shape of a bow tide in the front. "So you are up Dobe?"

"Sa-sa-sas-uke?!?!?" I couldn't help but studder at the sight. He was here in my house ....... Alone with me. I was dreaming, I am sure of it.

"Dobe, I know my name. I've come to get my snake, you picked it up outside a few hours ago." He pushed me back into the house and closed the door behind himself. The snake seemed to be Sasuke's, it slithered up his leg and from there I don't know where it went. "Well Dobe, I wanted to hang out with you or maybe a little something more."

"But Sasuke your .......... And ................ Your not supose to be here I'll get in trouble. I have to tell Kakashi." I ran to get my phone but Sasuke grabbed me by the waist and placed my rear against his member. " Sasuke let me go!!! I don't want this if your not going to stay."

"Uzumaki, Calm down. I need to have fun and I'm pretty much sure that you need some to." He began to kiss me down my spine.

"Sasuke, don't please. I don't want to create any bonds." He stopped for a moment and removed my pants. "Sasuke, No" I tried to breake out of his grasps but my attemps failed, he was to strong.

"Naruto, I will only stop if you honestly want me to." He flipped me over and looked me in the eyes. Blue eyes meeting black orbs. His stair burned, I knew i couldn't lie to him but, if he was to leave again i wouldn't be able to bare the pain.

"Sasuke, I want you." As soon as those words escaped my lips, Sasuke dove for my body. Nibbling, licking, and kissing every inch of me. "SASUKE!! Listen to me, I only want this if you don't leave agian." It was to hard to say those words with out moaning.

His lips stopped messing with me and he slowly nodded. " Naruto, trust me i can't come back. I would if i could but i can't" i gave him a confussed look. "They would kill me. Now do you want that to happen to me?" He was being so seriouse like he always was.

I felt the tears welding up in my eyes. "Then just leave!! Don't stay here because of me! Just go and don't come back!!" I grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him close, I began to cry onto his shoulder. I didn't want him to die.

"Naruto, I want to be inside you just one last time if anything." He undid the purple rope that held his pants up. His pants fell as soon as the belt hit the floor, maybe even sooner. His shirt fell open exposing his well chizlled chest and his greatly deatled abs. I was getting a little bothered by looking at him.

"I agree Sasuke-kun." I gave him a wink and turned onto my stomach.

I could feel him sliding 3 of his fingers at once. My boddy tensed up towards the pain. "Naruto, you are tight................. I like it." I blushed as he slid in his forth finger. He pulled them out and replaced them with his own member. He moved slowly at first ,I beleive it was to make me used to the feeling.

" Uchiha "

"What Dobe?"

"Why are you treating me like a one of your stupid sex toys?"

He thrusted into me with complete force. I moaned loudly. " Whay sex toys are you talking about Uzumaki?!?! I'm not treating you like a toy either."

"Well you're going so slow." He began to move faster once noticed i was bored with his origanal speed. I moaned and screamed his name multiple times, I heard a few moans and chuckles escape his lips.

"Dobe, you have to be more quiet somebodys going to think your being raped." He covered my mouth and began to bite at my neck. Moans became loader between the thrusting and him trying to give me a love bite.

"Sasuke, I going to cum." He laughed at me. Then I reached my climax and he moaned louder than i did due to my whole body tensing. He realeased a few minutes after i did.

"Naruto, I love you. Don't forget ..................... You are my Dobe."

"I love you too. My Teme."

* * *

The next morning I woke up to Sasuke's chest. He stayed thruogh the night. "Sasuke-kun, wake up Love." I began to shake him, then all of a sudden. !POOF! No he left me with a dumb shadow clone, would he just stay at Kanoha. ..... With me.

My phone went off and i guess i had to answer it. "Hello?"

"Dobe, Don't cry please. I'll come and see you agian soon" It was Sasuke. A smile spread across my face as soon as i heard that insult. "My beloveded one day I'll be there to stay. Forever. With you.

* * *

Happy Birthday deidara [Samantha ^_\ l ]


End file.
